Achluophobia
by Raised with Fangs
Summary: Sequel to Claustrophobia. He's coming. I have to survive, even if it means dying. I'll get there, just for you, and I won't let our past interfere. He won't win. I'll forever carry this Achluophobia.
1. Chapter 1

**So you all know, this is the sequel to Claustrophobia, and I know it was strange and confusing, but this will be so much better! hopefully you enjoy it and I hope you keep the reviews up!  
**

* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks to go.

I just need to hold out for two more weeks.

Holding my breath I walk up to Erik and grip his arm. My breathing came out faster than normal, my eyes narrowing at anything slightly suspicious.

Erik laughs against my grip, wrapping an arm around my waist.

Two more weeks, all he has to do is not show up, then I'll be going to te collage not to far away, and he'll have no idea where I am.

Just two more weeks.

"Audria!." Ash yelled at me. I squeaked. Jumping half a foot in the air, I turned to see Ash's weird look. It made me give one of my own twisted faced looks.

"Little jumpy, are we?"she laughed. I sighed and smiled.

"Nah, not really, you just startled me. That's all." Her eyes narrowed and I smiled as well as I could.

"Yeah," She started. "You just keep telling yourself that."

A week has passed, and both Erik and I's relationship had been the top thing of the school. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were taking pictures of us behind the building or bush.

"Soooo, What's up Ash?" I asked. She grin's wickidly.

"You know the situation before, that I had to help with?" she said. "The one including clothes? Well, now I need you."

Uh, OH. No way! I can only handle so many clothes, I am not going through that again. But then again, if she's asking me?....

"Uh, when you say you need help, you mean...by me?" I asked incredulously.

She looks at me sheepishly.

"Well, I need your help, but not for me." She laughs.

"Than what do you need from me?" I mutter.

"I need you too...Get attention on a girl for me." She say's. UH OH!

"Huh?" I ask dumbly.

"There's this girl, and I've made a bet that I and a friend (enter your name here) would be able to get her a date, when no one else could." She explains.

OHHHHHHH.

"So you mean...." I ask. She grins.

"Your my friend, and she needs attention, a full other closest, and a makeover." She say's.

I gulp and swollow.

"So..."I start. her grin gets larger, so much that I thought it would scar her permantly.

"So I need you and your boy, to attract attention." and again, UH OH!


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, thanks so much Kitty kon. Please tell me what you think of this next chapter. Anybody with a like to have their character put into this book, send in a message and you've got yourself a place. **

**Here little evil eve, this is your character- Evie- let me know how you feel 'bout it, cause I'm working from scratch here. All people who like my stories, please go have a look at little evil eve's, THE DEATH.**

* * *

_**Evie's POV**_

I was sooo freaking out. How could one simple girl do this to me?

I was pretty, sure. I was smart, yeah. I'm nice, well, maybe, on a blue moon.

All I had ever done was keep quiet, unless something really bothered me, but now this Ash leader person wants MY face in SOME salon, why they do god knows what to my bodic.

Ash said I was gorgeous, but because of the lack in social society that I put mysellf into, my face doesn't get noticed, and HELL, she wants my face to be notices, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.

So here I was, standing behind my brother's huge body, while we waited for Ash and her friend to come along and wreck me.

Ugh, I see her. She looks so excited. I'm offically petrified.

There are people everywhere. I cling to Matthews shirt and stare. She brought not only one friend, but two. And they weren't just anybody either.

Hell, they were the most freaking famous people in the goddamned world.

"Oh my god, it's her." One girl screamed at my left.

"Yeah, just leave her alone, apparently she doesn't remember, especially after the accident." Her friend muttered.

"What about him, ERIK DYR. He has no excuse, he's is smokin'" The first one laughed. And they shuttled off, trying to get closer to the two while also trying to get through the fans.

"It seems like the fan's don't care whether she remembers or not." Matthew murmured.

That was so true. but even though it was, and it was depressing, I couldn't help but think-

LET"S GET OUT OF HERE WHILE WE STILL CAN!

"Opps, hold your horses, seems like their coming closer." He starts. "_Why_ are they coming over _here_!?"

Surprise was written clearly across his face. And it only grew when they stopped in front of us. Barrenes stopped first, clutching onto Erik's arm. She looked breathless, and a little frightened.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She screamed. She doubled over, clutching onto her knees as though she had run a Marathon. She looked a little pale, too.

"Oh, Who cares, there just weirdo's. Come on, we have work to do." Ash rolled her eyes. Though, even the fair hearted could tell she was lying. But, even I couldn't speak, because she grabbed my arm and started walking to the closest hair dressers.

As soon as we entered, all attention was on us, and the ttwo closest workers quickly moved to close the doors before any of the screming people could get in. Then _all_ attention was on us.

"How can we help you?" Attention directly at Barrenes. Ash interrupted by shoving me forward and doing something so strange that I thought I would choke.

"Blond streaks, eyebrows plucked, blow dry, straghtened, any chemical treatment you can give to make her hair stay straight. DO NOT CUT OFF HER LENGTH." She ordered. The ladies were about to do as she said, but barrenes stepped up. She took my wrist and spun me around, her eyes working over my body. Calculating.

"NO, Stick the streaks. Give her jet black hair and bright purple foils. Straighten chemically, then cirl the bottom of her hair lightly. Side fringe, and eyebrows plucked." She was a side of a famous girl that I did. not. want. to. see. The ladies moved quickly, taking me with them. But, hell, this was better than _blond_. UGH.

Erik, Matthew, and Ash watched while Barrenes started speaking lightly with a lady. The lady grabbed a huge stack of keys, and all four of them walked out the back way, while I was stuck here, forcefully going through this torture.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Audria's POV**_

How dare she, how dare she do this!

She pacifically said that I was here to HELP, not be a subject in the matter. Help, meaning, help. Not, a doll. How dare she.

Ash, so...gunna...pay.

"Oh, please, stop looking at me like that," Ash rolled her eyes. "You can't do manicking, you look like a deer stuck in head lights. NOT a bear ready to strike."

I held me breath, my face going red.

"That might be because I _am _a deer stuck in headlights." I screeched. The ladies, the women who are practically knealing at Ash's feet, hold me down in the chair while Ash, pretty little 'innocent' Ash, held a pair of sissors to my head, already have cut half my long length from my head. I was ready to scream in fraustration. This was clearly against my will, for the length of my hair as proof and my innocent facade, I can definitely get her in trouble for this.

Trouble, Trouble, TROUBLE!

"PALEASSSE." Ash drawled. "I'll make you three times prettier," she started. "SEXIER, then you can ever pull off."

My fists clenched, I spat through my teeth.

"You are so going to pay," I state. "Do you hear me Ash?"

"Yep, and okay, cool" She ignored me. I tried getting back up but was pulled back down instantly.

One more snip of the sissors and she announced her departure, to my hair at least.

When I was finally allowed to look at myself in the mirror, I was shocked, and frightened.

With the make-up and hair cut they put me through, it made me look a whole lot different. More attractive, more older, more sexier.

"You look gorgeous, and it improves your look and personality, especially after your 'accident', Miss Barrene-" noticing her mistake, the lady tried covering it. "I mean, I- I mean, Miss Collins."

But she was too late. All eyes were on me, all eyes saddened, all eyes knew my past, and I didn't even know myself.

My eyes grew wide, and my head started throbbing. Placing my hands on either side of my ears, I dropped to my knees. staring at the ground.

"H-how long have you known?" I whispered in a gasp. Erik starts to answer, but I cut him off.

"Not you Erik, but you Ash. How do you know, how does everyone know this? Why does everyone know this?" I choke. She steps towards me, kneeling down and rubbing my shoulder as reassuringly as she could.

"W-When, when Nate Barrenes was found out, he ran, took off so nobody could find him." She started. "He returned here a lot, but nobody thought it was him, he wouldn't dare come back here, not near you. When he fled, everyone was after him. It was top of the daily news, it was broad casted everywhere for nearly a whole year. Your aunt and uncle took you in, hoping that you would recover. But they got a different reaction.

This was when they brought me in, they would try to get me to play with you, dress you up and make you smile, but I got nothing. Ever. I never even got a smile. At times, I would hear shouting from a numerous amount of people in your house, and a few times I thought I heard Nate, but I never cared. Sometimes, once or twice, maybe even a more than I know, they had Erik in. Believe it or not, you had more of a reaction to him than any. He made you angry. And your anger was the only reaction we got.

For a whole year you didn't smile, you didn't talk, you never met anybodies eyes, but if you were ordered something, you would do it, unless it was a reaction that might actually make you recover, of course. A year of this and you were hospitalized. Instead of recovering, you lost all memory of it. We couldn't do anything."

One thing didn't make sense.

"Then why do I remember all of the..." I said. "The...why?"

"You didn't know who he was, remember, you thought he was your uncle. You only recently got those memories back, not long before you met Erik, remember. A year or so, then you started torturing yourself, the cuts, the bruises, the starvation." She whispered. "All of it was because of that. It would have been better for you to remain unknown to these situations, it would have been better if you didn't remember something so horrible."

And I have another question.

"Nate came back every time, but only a few days would last. Knowing him, he would hide out months just to do what he would do," I start. "If he comes back all the time, why didn't he stay longer when nothing was holding him back?"

All the room was silent, and I started to wonder when someone was going to answer me, but then the back door opened and walked in two pretty women.

"Oh, that's where we come in." The crimson red head said, Black haired following her silently.

* * *

_**Kitty kon, and riddlesofthedark, this is where you come in! R&R**_


	4. Authors note!

Authers note!!!!

Sorry to those who read this, but for the next week or two, I will not be writing as I'll be on holidays.


End file.
